


The Interview

by niosism



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Naruto talks a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niosism/pseuds/niosism
Summary: Naruto is an actor starring in Naruto Shippuden. We took the time to interview him on his experience and relationships with the other cast members.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2013 because I love developing characters through dialogue.
> 
> I will sometimes call the characters from the show by last name to not cause confusion.

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

**B-day: 10.10. 1990**

**Blood-Type: B**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Horoscope: Libra**

**Say, how have you been since our last interview?**

I've been extremely busy. I was working on several different projects but my main one is Naruto: Shippuden. Busy-busy since I'm the main character of the entire series! Well, that goes until sometimes in Shippuden were Sasuke takes my place and I finally get to have some off screen-time. Thank God Kishimoto added Sasuke in the last minute or else I'd have to be working my butt off nonstop. I've also been given loads of scripts to memorize. They aren't so hard nowadays since it's super fun to film them. Eventually when Sasuke or the Akatsuki or whatnot gets screentime, I sneak off to Starbucks and come back and hour later with a Iced Caramel Macciato. At least I get that break but I'm not sure if it's worth it anymore since everyone starts bugging me to give them my drinks. Which eventually I do since I'm a nice guy. (laughs)

**Naruto-kun we heard about your difficulties on your Project Juvenile Delinquents do you have something to say about that?**

Oh yes, definitely. To tell the truth, the "problems" we're having aren't my fault. It's Sasuke's. The guy's been laughing his head off more than we get to film. I remember on a past scene where Sasuke and I were cracking up so badly we had to retake that scene over many times. I was only laughing because the idiot's laugh is so contagious. It was the part where we all had to put on make-up and wore girl clothes. You should've seen Shikamaru's face. And don't even ask me about Neji, he was thoroughly humiliated. Probably because he was the one who looked more like a girl. (laughs)

**Talking about "Sasuke and I" What's your relationship with him?**

We are really close friends. Sasuke is totally different off camera. He is always the one cracking up jokes in the middle of the serious scenes. There was this one time when we were shooting this fighting scene between us. He was holding my throat and supposed to tell me he hates me, but instead he smiled and yelled," Naruto, I am too emo. I love you, Naruto!!" Dude that was so gay. But I couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't stop for half an hour. Then of course it was hard to film after that with my mind constantly thinking back to when Sasuke said that and start laughing again. Yeah, he's an extremely funny guy. I wonder how he landed the role as Sasuke. Probably his hair. (laughs) Or maybe it's just that he's so attractive like the Uchiha's supposed to be... We're all gay for Sasuke. (laughs)

**Do you have anything to say about the other cast members?**

Sure do. Well, lets see... let's start with Hinata shall we?

 **Hinata** 's more of a calm person. She does have some in-film resemblances but she is not nearly as shy as the character she portrays, or at least she doesn't blush as much. No, of course not. If she did something was definitely wrong with her. (laughs) If she did, Hyuga getting such a strong reaction from Uzumaki because she likes him, like fainting, would make her laugh. Then the whole byakugan lenses thing really annoys her, even if she doesn't bring it up much I can tell the thing drives her nuts.

Then there's Hyuga Hinata's cousin Hyuga Neji. **Neji** is a very sweet guy. He might not seem like it but he's what people might call "romantic". He isn't the best at words, but he will give it his all when he feels like it. He also does have some resemblances to Hyuga Neji though. He's serious and intellectual and can also be aloof to strangers. But he really is someone you can embarrass easily. And it's fun to mess with him!

 **Sakura** is one of those characters that have that kind of strong personality. I can see her as Haruno completely. She and her character are very similar. I'm not sure if that make it a bad thing or a good thing.(laughs) You don't want to be near Sakura when she gets moody or you might just get blamed for another of her nonsense. And then get punched in the face for arguing. Although she can be kind and inquisitive sometimes, she definitely has that Haruno side of her that makes her kinda scary. There was this one time while filming, you know the part where she confesses? She thought it was all so cheesy she couldn't help making a little joke out of it. what came out of her mouth then was ," Naruto I told you, I fucking love you dammit! " and then she made one of those angry Haruno faces with her fist raised and I was like "Wth? is this on the script?" So I tried to ignore that and continue but then she said something on the lines of ,"You idiot, read my damn script before you act!" and then she punched me with a "Cha!" and everyone around laughed. Yep, sounds like someone else I know... (Laughs)

 **Kiba** and I are really good friends. We've known each other ever since we were like 9. The time we met was one of those moments I'll never forget. Me and Kiba lived in the same neighborhood, so it was weird that I had never seen him before since I was friends with the whole area. But anyway, it was this one fateful afternoon where I was sitting outside of my house on the porch, and this guy just comes up riding his bike with a dog by his side. He proceeds to do all these sick moves on his bike right in front of me and I'm just thinking "Is this guy from around here? I've never seen him before." Yeah. Isntead of me going like," Woah! Those are some cool moves!" I go like," Are from this neighborhood?" So of course the guy looks at me and goes," What?" so I repeat the question and after a while of thought he says "Yeah." After that I ask how he does those things with his bike and satisfied, he begins to teach me. After that, he came over to my porch every day to teach me how to "Be cool on bike." Till this day, we both go out and have these little bike competitions. (laughs)

Hm. What else? There's the Akatsuki, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, The Sannin, heck, I don't even want to say more? Do I have to explain them too?

**Whatever you decide.**

Alright... just give me a break.

**Thank you so much Naruto-kun!**

No problem.


End file.
